Adjustment Bureau
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: Destino: s.m. A fatalidade a que estariam sujeitas todas as pessoas e todas as coisas do mundo; fado; fortuna: ninguém é senhor do seu destino. [NaruHina, SasuSaku] (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)
1. Prefácio, Angel

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei. Estou pegando-os emprestado, sem pretensão alguma de devolver o Naruto e o Sasuke :3

* * *

**N/A:** A fic se passa em Universo Alternativo.

**N/A 2:** O prefácio – e, até então, apenas ele – é narrado pelo Naruto.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**A**djustment** B**ureau.

.

**P**refácio, **A**ngel.

.

A dor começava no peito, mas alastrava-se rápido pelo resto do corpo. _Rápido demais_.

Porque eles tinham que morrer? Porque me deixar sozinho?

O aperto agonizante em meu coração aumentava com a mesma proporção que minha velocidade. Meus pés doíam e o vento frio cortava meu rosto, mas eu não me importava. Eu só pensava em meus pais.

_Porque eles tinham que morrer?_

Enxuguei algumas lágrimas – bem a tempo de ver que minhas pernas me guiaram ao London Eye – mas outras logo vieram embaçar minha visão.

Porque eles?

Pessoas boas não deveriam ter vidas boas? Vidas _longas_ e boas? Meus pais eram pessoas boas, não eram?

Eles não deveriam ter morrido. Ainda mais pelas mãos de um idiota armado. Um idiota armado que agora deve estar aproveitando o dinheiro roubado do Banco da Inglaterra. E rindo da morte de dois dos melhores policiais de Londres.

"_Onde está a justiça desse mundo?_" – perguntei a mim mesmo, arfando ao parar de correr.

Olhei para o céu cinzento de Londres, zangado com qualquer entidade acima dele.

- Vocês deviam cuidar de pessoas boas. _Onde estão os anjos_? – questionei, entre dentes, a ninguém em particular.

Uma gota espessa de chuva caiu no meio de minha testa, e ao abaixar a cabeça, meus olhos foram atraídos para um ser encapuzado no meio da multidão. Quando ela finalmente ergueu o rosto, o ar me escapou.

_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure._

Eu queria desviar os olhos e voltar a odiar o mundo, mas meu ser não parecia querer cooperar. Seus enigmáticos olhos de lua me puxavam e todo o resto desapareceu.

_I saw your face in a crowded place._

Sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, como se intrigada com alguma coisa em mim. E então a compreensão inundou seu rosto e de repente – e vertiginosamente – uma onda de paz me atingiu.

_Yes, she caught my eye, as we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, flying high_.

Seus lábios rosados se entortaram num sorriso condescendente, no momento em que ouvi alguém chamar meu nome. Jiraya estava logo atrás de mim – quanto tempo eu havia ficado parado, olhando para ela?

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end_.

Quando a mão de meu padrinho – agora minha única família – tocou meu ombro, senti um conforto fraternal fluir por ali, e o sorriso dela se alargou milimetricamente.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face._

Forcei-me a olhar para Jiraya, e no instante seguinte ela tinha desaparecido – e a parte sufocante de meu ódio também.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again…_

.

.

Acordei de supetão.

Meu peito molhado de suor subia e descia no ritmo de minha respiração acelerada.

Eu odiava sonhar com a morte de meus pais. E odiava mais ainda a frequência com que isso vinha acontecendo.

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça, tirando a pior lembrança dos meus doze anos dali. Mas quando fechei meus olhos, ao deitar de novo, suas luas ainda pareciam brilhar dentro de mim.

Os detalhes de seu rosto se perderam em minha memória, mas os olhos perolados se mantiveram intactos.

- Cinco anos, Naruto! – murmurei, no escuro. – Tá na hora de esquecer essa garota.

.

.

_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you._

.

.

* * *

Referências (e/ou explicações) do capítulo:

- O nome da fic (Adjustment Bureau – Agentes do Destino) faz referência ao filme homônimo, mas a fic **não é** inspirada/baseada no filme – nem no conto, o qual, aliás, eu não cheguei a ler.

- As frases em itálico são partes da música _You're Beautiful_, de James Blunt, mas não estão na ordem certa da música. As partes aqui usadas são bem simples, mas se precisarem de tradução, me peçam ou olhem no google.

- A fic se passará na –linda– cidade de Londres.

- A morte de Minato e Kushina, na fic, aconteceu quando Naruto tinha doze anos. A história se passa cinco anos depois.

.

.

E aí meus bebês, tudo bem? *-*

Pois então, here we go, com mais um projeto meu. Essa história vem martelando minha mente há algum tempo, e ontem, milagrosamente, durante uma insônia terrível, tudo se encaixou.

Serão sete capítulos, contando com esse Prefácio, e eu já tenho tudo esquematizado. O capítulo 1 está em processo de escrita (haha), mas não posso prometer uma data, porque minha rotina anda completamente louca. I'm sorry about it.

Nesse prefácio não dá pra entender muito bem a ideia da fic, mas tudo se explica no próximo, juro. E aí eu comentarei mais sobre isso, porque não quero dar spoiler ehuaheuhe

Como disse lá em cima, a fic é UA, mas talvez alguma referência ao mangá/anime ocorra – nunca se sabe.

Hm, desculpem qualquer erro. Tô no intervalinho do almoço -correndo- e o cap foi postado sem revisão.

Well, deixem seus comentários e me digam o que acharam dessa pequena introdução. E, se tudo der certo, até o meio da próxima semana eu posto o capítulo 1.

Agora, **recadinho pra quem lê minhas outras fics**: guys, Good Girls Like Bad Boys será a próxima a ser atualizada. O último capítulo tá sendo escrito – com muita dificuldade ): - e eu postarei assim que possível. E, depois, o capítulo 4 de Wanna Bet? chega. Desculpem os atrasos.

Então é isso, pessoal. See y'all.

Beijos, queijos e anexos :*

**K**aah **H**yuuga


	2. Capítulo 1, Missão 19064

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei. Estou pegando-os emprestado, sem pretensão alguma de devolver o Naruto e o Sasuke :3

* * *

**N/A:** A partir de agora, e provavelmente em todos os capítulos, a narração é do ponto de vista da Hinata.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**A**djustment** B**ureau.

.

**C**apítulo** 1**, **M**issão 19064.

.

_Your fate is about to be adjusted._

.

Cupidos, deuses, espíritos... _Anjos_.

Os humanos já atribuíram muitos nomes àqueles como eu. Todos esses termos, porém, dizem respeito apenas a nosso trabalho.

Somos aqueles que cuidam para que as coisas sejam como tem que ser. Somos cumpridores do curso da vida.

Meu _nome_ é Hinata Hyuuga – e eu não sou um anjo. Sou uma Agente do Destino.

Há aqueles que pensam que nós somos responsáveis pelo rumo da vida dos seres humanos – e nos culpam por isso – mas não é assim que funciona. Somos apenas os que garantem que tudo saia como no Plano, os que se certificam de que a rota do indivíduo não esteja absurdamente fora do planejado. Mas não somos os que planificam. Pelo menos, não eu.

E, diferentemente do que possa parecer, manter tudo como o planejado não é um trabalho fácil. Principalmente com essa mania irritante que os humanos têm de supervalorizar o livre arbítrio – sim, ele existe. Só não é tão ilimitado quanto pensam. Existe um Plano traçado para cada um, mas como chegar até lá é de total responsabilidade humana. – e fazer tudo, _absolutamente tudo_, errado. Mas, ainda assim, vale à pena – na maior parte do tempo.

Os Agentes do Destino são seres atemporais, o que significa que não temos passado ou futuro. Para nós existe apenas o _agora_, e ele não passa suficientemente rápido a ponto de nos fazer envelhecer. Não ficamos doentes, não nos machucamos e nem sentimos dor – não sentimos coisa alguma, aliás. Nada que provenha de sentimentos, como amor, ódio, paixão, carinho ou saudade. "Sentir", assim, dessa forma, é um atributo exclusivamente humano. Um dos poucos, aliás, que desperta meu interesse. – e temos ainda características específicas (que possibilitam a realização das tarefas as quais somos designados) de acordo com nossa criação.

Há quatro tipos de Agentes do Destino: os Observadores, que possuem uma excelente memória e grande capacidade analítica, que monitoram o desenrolar de todos os Planos e de todas as missões em andamento. Os Supervisores que, em teoria, são agentes normais, mas que são, ou foram, tão bons no que faziam que ganharam o direito de supervisionar os outros, e os Criadores (ou Superiores) – aqueles cujo trabalho é escrever todos os Planos, visando o bem maior dos humanos. E esses são um completo mistério.

Pertenço ao quarto tipo.

Eu fui criada – o que para nós é o equivalente a nascer – como uma Interventora, sendo, assim, parte da "família" Hyuuga. Como tal, tenho suas características específicas: um par de olhos perolados, os chamados Byakugan, que me revelam todas as lembranças e sentimentos de alguém, e permitem que eu provoque ou altere qualquer sensação nele; a capacidade de me manter oculta aos olhos humanos, se eu assim desejar; e, além disso, os Interventores têm acesso ao Livro dos Planos.

Se um humano o vir ou o tocar, dirá que é apenas um velho livro de bolso. Quando um Agente do Destino autorizado o tem em mãos, porém, sua capa de couro gasto mostra os dizeres "Livro dos Planos" em dourado e revela o Grande Plano reservado àqueles envolvidos em sua missão.

_Missão_.

O pingente prateado que pendia da pulseira em meu pulso esquerdo – um delicado par de asas – pisca incessantemente, projetando uma suave luz azulada sob minha pele e indicando que recebi uma nova missão, e enquanto me preparo para mais uma estadia entre humanos, repasso mentalmente as regras de meu departamento. Um: não demonstrar os poderes publicamente. Dois: não relacionar-se com eles mais do que o estritamente necessário. Três: não apegar-se a seus objetos. Quatro: – e a mais importante de todas – não interferir, em hipótese alguma, no caminho daqueles que não fazem parte da missão.

Balancei a cabeça quando uma inconveniente lembrança veio a minha mente. Cinco anos humanos já haviam se passado, mas aquilo ainda me perturbava.

Suspirei, levantando-me de minha cama e pegando, enfim, o livro para ler sobre minha missão. Missão 19064.

Subitamente, fiquei interessada. Afinal, Londres sempre fora uma de minhas cidades favoritas. E, graças aos livros de humanos que mantenho escondidos num baú em meu quarto – uma clara violação à regra número três – eu também adoro clichês.

.

.

Ainda me surpreende esse hábito humano de ater-se aos sentimentos errados. Quero dizer, qual é a lógica de apegar-se ao ódio e à solidão quando o amor está ali do seu lado, e é tão mais fácil?

Ao contrário do que pensam, os seres humanos são completamente irracionais.

A missão 19064 provinha – como tantas outras – da falta de lógica.

De um lado ele. Bonito, rico, popular, mimado e perfeito. Um futuro absolutamente brilhante pela frente, mas estava tomando todas as decisões erradas possíveis e se desviando desse caminho. Do outro lado ela. Peculiar, culta, inteligente, a "nerd", e batalhadora oferecendo todo seu amor incondicional à ele desde seus quatorze anos – e sendo desprezada desde então.

Juntos, conquistariam muitas coisas. Ele sairia da sombra de seu sobrenome e construiria algo com suas próprias mãos e – com a ajuda e incentivo dela – seria, eventualmente, dono de um império. Ela a maior neurocirurgiã da Europa.

O problema é que depois de anos sendo rejeitada, ela havia jurado a si mesma – numa noite fria e cheia de lágrimas – que o esqueceria. E estava tão obstinada que acabei sendo trazida aqui.

É claro que ela ainda o ama. E ele também tem seus sentimentos por ela – tanto que nas ultimas semanas se sentiu vazio, sem perceber que o que sentia falta era o sorriso que vinha sempre acompanhado do "bom dia" dela – mas fazê-los admitir é outra história.

Então cá estou eu – prestes a me matricular pela enésima quarta vez no ensino médio e pronta parra impedir que ele se torne um criminoso e que ela acabe sendo uma garçonete infeliz pelo resto da vida, depois de – daqui há dois anos – enfrentar sozinha a morte dos pais e acabar largando a faculdade de medicina.

Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno.

Hora de fazer alguns ajustes.

.

.

Tomando o cuidado de permanecer invisível, parei em frente ao portão principal do Konoha High School, me preparando mentalmente para o convívio com os humanos. Procurei rapidamente por Sasuke ou Sakura, mas foi outra pessoa que encontrei.

_Ele me encontrou_, na verdade.

Uma ansiedade completamente diferente da que venho sentindo antes de cada missão durante as décadas tomou conta de mim quando seus olhos azuis se voltaram pra mim. E, exatamente como cinco anos atrás, me viram quando ninguém deveria ver.

Dessa vez ele não exalava ódio e tristeza como da ultima vez que o vi. Agora, crescido e mudado, restavam apenas cicatrizes de suas perdas, uma vontade admirável de mudar o mundo e um interesse genuíno nos olhos de lua da aluna nova que tanto lembravam a garota dos seus sonhos de infância.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente fazendo nascer em mim a certeza – e com ela a preocupação – de que, por algum motivo, eu seria capaz de quebrar as regras por ele. _Mais uma vez_.

E então me perguntei – pela primeira vez, em quase dois séculos de existência, verdadeiramente interessada – qual seria o destino daquele ser.

.

.

* * *

Hello, meus brotos! Como estamos nesse pré-feriado? (:

Então, demorei mais do que gostaria para postar esse primeiro capítulo de AB, e peço que me perdoem, mas quem me conhece sabe como é minha rotina – maluca absolutamente maluca.

Mas, finalmente consegui postar, e é isso que importa. Esse capítulo é quase como um segundo prefácio, de tão introdutório: apenas Hinata explicando o que faz e sua próxima missão. Mesmo assim, eu espero que tenham gostado e que deixem seus comentários lindos *-*

É um tanto difícil escrever com narração da Hyuuga, principalmente por ela ser de outra espécie, mas eu tô amando hahaha

Well, não sei quando sai o próximo capítulo porque preciso me concentrar no ultimo capítulo de GGLBB e depois postar WB, mas tô fazendo o possível pra que não demore muito.

Agora, deixe-me responder as reviews lindas do prefácio *-*

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** ô princesa, desculpa! Eu não quis atrapalhar, okay? u_u muito obrigada, sua linda! E pode esperar que já vem mais o/ [perdão por, de novo, não ter mandado pra você betar, maaas eu tá tô meio atrasada aí vou postar correndo kkkkk] te amo neguinha linda metade da perfeição s2

**Wonderje:** muito obrigada, dear! Sei que não consegui postar no dia certo, mas cá estou eu de novo haha espero que goste! *-*

Então é isso, agora eu vou é trabalhar, com a única motivação de que amanhã é feriado EHUAHEUAHEUA

[Perdoem qualquer erro, capítulo sem revisar e sem betar :x e deixem reviews ;) ]

See u guys!

Beijos, queijos e anexos :*

**K**aah **H**yuuga


End file.
